Found You At Last
by snoring33lady
Summary: Team 7 is a year older and a year wiser. One night, Sasuke discovers that Sakura had a long lost sister! Sakura is happy to be reunited with an unknown sister, but is confused. When did she have a sister? Naruto is just beaming from the fact that there's
1. Meet Chikari!

As Naruto and Sakura slept soundly around a crackling camp fire, Sasuke couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't sleep. He turned to his sensei, who was reading his beloved book, and said, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back shortly." Somberly, Sasuke got up and stepped over hard leaves that crunched beneath his feet. Little did he know, Kakashi was actually asleep behind the orange cover of Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke walked towards a nearby river. He never told anybody, but he loved the music of a river as it rushes towards an unknown destination while the fish swim around. As he drew closer, he noticed a familar head of pink. "Sakura? Ugh, I guess she over heard me talking to Kakashi-sensei and rushed here to flirt," Sasuke thought silently. "Sakura! Go back to the camp, I don't have the energy to push you all the way back!" He yelled to her. That's when he noticed something, "I didn't know Sakura braided her hair," Sasuke thought. The pink haired figure didn't move. He sighed, "SA-" Before he knew it, he was pinned to the floor, with a kunai at his throat. "What the hell?" Sasuke thought, his eyes wide. This wasn't something he expected out of Sakura.

"I don't have any money, so be on your way or else I'll kill you!"

Clearly, it was NOT, Sakura. "What the hell are you talking about Sakura? Get the fuck off of me!" Sasuke yelled. "Sa-Sakura? Do you know somebody named Sakura?" The annonymous person asked. "Duh! Aren't you Haruno Sakura? Now get off me and go back to camp!" Sasuke yelled. "My name isn't Haruno Sakura, but I'm looking for her. You know where she is?" Instead of answering the question, Sasuke asked one of his own. "If you're not Sakura, who the hell are you?" She chuckled and said, "I'm Haruno, Chikari."


	2. Chikari's Past

"Chi-Chikari Haruno is it?" Sasuke asked as he walked Chikari back to the camp site. "Yes, What of it?" Chikari asked. "Well, What happened between you and Sakura?" She simply answered, "I'll tell you when we get to your camp site. By the looks of it, I believe we're here." Sasuke looked up, and said, "You're right." Looking to his left, he also heard Kakashi snoring underneath his orange colored book. "Kakashi-sensei," the raven haired boy called out. The silver haired jounin slept on. Trying again, he called out, "Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi stretched, then slumped over to his right. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh look, it's another copy of Icha Icha Paradise!" "Where? Where?" Kakashi said as he shot up. Chikari giggled, she could clearly see that Kakashi was blushing as soon as he saw her. Naruto's ear perked, "Sakura-chan?" he asked hopefully, but that woke up Sakura who said, "Naruto! I'm trying to..." Sakura saw Sasuke with almost a mirror image of herself. "Sasuke-kun, who is this?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Sakura-chan! You've grown so much I hardly recognize you!" Chikari ran over and hugged her sister. Sakura just sat there with a quizzical look on her face. "Um...who are you? Although I can..guess...we must be related somehow." Sakura said, mumbling the last part of her sentence.

"Sisters?" Naruto asked. They were all fully awake now, even if it was still 3 in the morning. Sitting around a newly formed campfire, Chikari began her story with a heavy sigh. " We were a happy family. Mama, Papa, Sakura, Motoharu, and I." Stunned, Sakura asked, "Mo...toharu?" Chikari sighed again. "Yes, Motoharu. He's our brother. He's my twin brother. Anyway, Mo and I, we were just 3 and Sakura was just born. We were all at the park and Mo and I were playing in the sandbox. There was a tall dark haired man with a beard who knocked us out with something, and I guess he carried us away. We woke up in a dark room a long time later, and we were scared. We looked around and all we saw were grey walls. Nothing on them. The cold floor below us was cement. Mo started to cry, and so did I. The bearded man told us to stop crying, but it only made us cry harder. 'Stop crying or you will both die!' he said to us, but it didn't do any good. So we were knocked out again. This time I woke up alone. I tried to call out for Mo. 'Give it up little girl. Your brother has been sold.' A voice said to me bitterly. I asked him, 'What...do you mean sold?' It was a slave trade. I was going to be sold as a servant and as I grew older, a prostitute.

But two days before, while the guard fell asleep, I escaped. They kept me for over a week and during that week I wasn't given anything but water, so it made me thin enough to go through the bars. Seeing no guards outside, I ran for a boat that was headed towards the village hidden in the mist. I stayed and graduated there. But as a 3 year old staying by herself...it wasn't easy. I had to teach myself how to cook, and since I was without parents, the other kids looked down on me which also meant I was without friends. I made a vow to myself, I'd find my family, and be reunited with them once more." Chikari finished. Sakura had tears in her eyes, Naruto had hearts in his eyes, Sasuke had closed his eyes, and Kakashi was struggling to stay awake with the rest of his team. Naruto, after hearing Chikari's story, said, "Y...your childhood reminds me...so much of my own.." Sakura wiped away her tears, and saw Naruto's expression. She felt a hint of jealousy, even if she didn't like Naruto. But as soon as Sasuke looked at Chikari, Sakura's aura turned green with envy. Sasuke was wearing a look of admiration, and said, "We share a similar goal." "Similar goal?" Sakura thought, "You're trying to KILL your brother! Not be reunited with him!" Chikari smiled, "What is your goal?" Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink. "She's smiling at me..." He thought. "It's not exactly like yours, but it's to see my brother again." "Hopefully we will meet them soon, neh?" She said. Kakashi, who was still struggling to stay awake, said, "Touching...why don't we all sleep to regain our strength for the morning? Naruto, you had enough sleep. You stand guard." Naruto began to whine until Chikari said, "I don't mind staying up with you, Naruto-san." "Naruto-san? Who's she trying to kid?" Sakura thought mentally pouting. Naruto blushed, and said, "O-o-okay..." Then Sasuke turned green with envy. "Dobe, you should go sleep. I don't think you could handle staying up until morning!" Sasuke spat. "What are you saying Sasuke-teme?" Naruto retorted. The two got in a quarrel until Sakura said, " **I** will stay up! My sister and I have a lot more catching **UP** to do!" "As long as SOMEBODY stays up..." Kakashi mumbled. "I heard that!" Chikari sighed, making Kakashi sweat drop as he fell asleep.


	3. The Truth

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you to all the kind reviewers out there! Hint Hint...just one review motivates my mind to right the next chapter. Sorry this one took so long! Well, enjoy! )

The sun was coming up, and Chikari put out the flame. "So much for 'more catching up to do'," She whispered to herself, " Right after Sasuke-san fell asleep, Sakura-chan fell asleep too!" She sat down and waited for the rest of Team 7 to wake up.

It was pretty late when Sasuke woke up. "Hey sleepy head," Chikari teased, "Have any nice dreams?" Sasuke looked up and saw Chikari smiling at him. "Why am I so nervous everytime she smiles at me?" Sasuke asked himself. A loud yawn was heard, followed by a blonde headed boy stretching. "Good morning Chikari-san!" Naruto said happily. He looked to her left and saw Sakura's head on her sister's shoulder. Nervously, he chuckled, "Ah, good morning to you too Sakura-chan!" "Wha?" Sakura's eyes fluttered. "Oh crap! I guess I fell asleep!" As Sakura rubbed her eyes, Chikari noticed Kakashi didn't get up as quickly as the rest of his team. "Kakashi-san?" She called. "Huh?" Sakura said out of habit. Curious, Chikari went over to Kakashi. "Kakashi-san?" She said again. Kakashi was snoring softly, and was hugging his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. Chikari looked at the team, "Shh," She gestured with her finger to her lips. She whispered something into Kakashi's ear, and instantly his eye shot open. "Where?WHERE?" He called out, his eyes frantically searching for something. Chikari fell into a fit of laughter and yelled out, "What a pervert!" while Kakashi started to blush and sweat drop. "Don't tempt me like that!" Kakashi sighed. On Team 7's mind, was one question, what did Chikari say?

Kakashi sighed once again today. "Chikari-san," he started, "You were chunin at 9, and became the jounin you are today. Our lives are almost alike. But the missions are for TEAM 7. Not for Haruno Chikari." Tossing one of her braids aside (she wears them in two), she returned his sigh with her own sigh. "Kakashi-san, I just want this 'mission' to be over with! I want to see my parents again! I want to see Konoha again! I want to-" "Chikari-san, we're IN Konoha." Sasuke said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-ly way. Chikari stood their with embarassment, and said, "What do you mean?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away to avoid eye contact with her. "We're in the forest." "F-forest?" Chikari stuttered, "This must be the forest near where I was..." She ran west, and sliced through a few bushes. There standing before her, was the playground. The blue sand box, The red swings, and the yellow slides. The green teeter totter was still there, as well as the red,blue, and yellow merry-go-round. Chikari stood there, letting the scene soak in. Closing her eyes, she vividly remembered that day she was separated from her parents. A few minutes later, Team 7 caught up with her. "Why is she at the deserted playground?" Naruto whispered to nobody in particular. When Chikari's eyes opened, her playground aged 12 years since she was last there (she's 15). The sandbox had no sand in it, and the paint chipped off. The once proudly swinging swings were broken and standing on one chain. The mighty yellow slide was covered with orange rust instead. The teeter totters all broken and covered with mold. The wind barely made the merry-go-round turn.

Chikari's eyes now filled with tears. "W-w-what...happened?" She hardly choked out. Kakashi sighed. Seeing Chikari like this was heart wrenching. "After...after you and your brother were kidnapped, nobody dared come to this park in fear their children would be taken also. Since then, everybody left this place to..." Kakashi scratched his head, thinking of a nicer word than "rot". "They left this place to rot didn't they, Kakashi-san," Chikari said, with her head low. "They didn't bother relocating it...did they?" Her bangs were covering her eyes, which were filled with sorrow. Turning, Chikari said, "Sakura-chan, lets go home. I want to meet Mom and Dad again." "She...She didn't cry?" Sasuke thought, "When my parents were killed, my whole village, I was bawling...this playground meant a lot to her...and...there aren't any tears to show?" "Chi...Chikari-san..." Naruto said quietly, "Why aren't you...crying?" He braced for the worst, but all she did was turn her head and said, "Shinobi don't show their emotions." Kakashi said to his group, "I guess...the mission is finished."


	4. Mom Dad?

Author's note...again: Again, I thank you all reviewers! I apologize for this belated chapter, and also the fact that my chapters seem rather short to a few people. Okay enough of me talking this chapter away, have fun reading!

MissCherryBlossom Loves ya!

"Mama! Dad! I'm home!" Sakura called out. Her mother came down from the staircase. "Welcome home my Saku..." She stopped. Gasping, she clutched her heart and said, "Oh...my...God...Chi...Chikari?" (let's call sakura's mom Aki) Aki's eyes were flooded with tears, the middle aged woman nearly fell down the last 4 steps. "Chikari?" She said again in disbelief, "I...I thought you were..."

"Okaa...Okaa-san..." Chikari choked out, seeing her mother again was harder than she expected. "Aki! What are you doing at the steps? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sakura's father said coming down the steps (we'll call him Shishimaru).

He tried helping his wife up, but to no avail. "Aki, please stand up! I thought I heard Saku..." Shishimaru was cut short when he glanced at his _two_ daughters. "Chikari?" He called out. He stopped trying to get his wife to stand up, and walked down the last four steps.

Standing in front of his eldest daughter, Shishimaru touched her cheek, as if to make sure she was real. "It...it _is_ you!" He cried, "It's you! You've returned!" Shishimaru being a 45 year old man, didn't work out much, so he wasn't very strong. But seeing his eldest daughter _alive_, brought to him unbelieveable strength. Shishimaru picked Chikari up and spun her around so much she laughed, "Otou-san, I'm getting dizzy!" Putting her down, he held her face and kissed both her cheeks.

Aki held onto the railing, and finally got up. She said quietly, "My eldest daughter, my eldest daughter, is...is your brother with you?" Chikari sighed, and answered, "Okaa-san...unfortunately, no." Aki sighed deeply and nodded. "I guess, I can't have both twins at the same time, that would be a miracle."

Sakura stood there watching the reunion between mother, father, and sister. She couldn't help but feel jealous the way she did when she saw Sasuke's reaction towards Chikari. "What's so special about her? Yeah, she's been gone for a while but..." Sakura thought to herself. "Mmph..." She mumbled other things also.

Chikari noticed how down her little sister was looking, and said, "Okaa-san, Otou-san,um... let's ALL go out for um...dinner?" The words were still foreign on her lips, but it was alright. Aki and Shshimaru thought about it, and Shishimaru said, "Okay, everybody get dressed. We'll take you out somewhere nice tonight."

Chikari shifted nervously, and asked, "Dressed...? Ano...Otou-san, I don't..have..cough anything...nice." Aki looked at the clock which read 3:15, and said, "Okay, we'll go shopping for some nice clothes then we'll go."


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys...uh...yeah, sorry for the fact that my chapter are really really late, but i'm having like, the HUGEST brain fart ever...HOPEFULLY i'll update sooner, until then, maybe you guys should occupy yourselves with other stories while i get it together. Well, till next chapter!

Apologetically yours,

MissCherryBlossom


	6. Welcome to Hot Fashion!

A/N: Sorry for so many author notes, but anyway, um...HAPPY AWESOMELY LATE NEW YEAR! To start the awesomely late new year off, an awesomely late chapter!

ARIGATOU! to all the reviewers! )

Sakura and Aki walked down the street, with Chikari trailing behind. "Okaa-san… where are we going?" She asked, she hadn't been in Konoha for the longest time, so she didn't really remember much…except for the playground where she spent her early…EARLY childhood days.

A lot of people noticed Chikari…especially the men. Growing up, she got this a lot. Especially while going through puberty. She had her own ways of dealing with it.

All of a sudden, a boy who looked about 17 came up to Chikari and said, "Hey babe, I'm single, wanna mingle?" Chikari mentally shot him a look that showed she was clearly disgusted. Nonetheless, and smiled sweetly making the boy's knees wobble.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me? If you were, that was the most IDIOTIC, pick up line I have ever heard!" Chikari said, crushing the boy's heart.

The boy looked as if he were near tears, and said, "O-o-okay…" and walked away. Minutes later, Chikari heard loud wailing from the direction of the boy.

She chuckled to herself, and when she stopped, she saw her mother with a look of astonishment on her face. "Daughter, why did you do that?" Aki asked. Chikari sighed. _"Okaa-san doesn't understand…" _"Okaa-san," Chikari started, "I got that A LOT back in the mist village. I finally said yes to one of the boys, and what happens? BAM! Heartbreak!" She said it with hand gestures to illustrate her past situation. Aki shrugged it off, and said, "Okay."

Chikari continued tracing her mom's and sister's footsteps, while Sakura was thinking, _"I can't believe Chikari would just blow off guys like that! I mean…I can't even get Sasuke to say a WORD to me…"_ Little did she know, jealousy was slooooowly spread throughout her body.

When they finally arrived at the store, the sign read above the store read _Hot Fashion! "Blech…" _Chikari thought, _"Hot Fashion? Sounds like one of those little preppy girl stores…"_ When she went into the building, her fears were confirmed. "Welcome to Hot Fashion!" A saleslady greeted, "Do you need any help?"

Aki said, "I'd like to buy my daughter something that is slightly formal, yet casual." Sakura asked her mom, "Mom, can I get new clothes too?" Aki looked at Sakura, and said, "Sakura dear, you've got a WALK IN CLOSET full of clothes, I don't think you'd need…" Sakura interrupted rudely, "MOOOOOM! Those are sooo out of fashion! Mom, it's like, SUMMER, those are my winter clothes!" "Sakura! You've got a closet of clothes, yet you wear the same thing over and over! You are NOT getting anything new, End of discussion!" Aki said crossly. Sakura pouted, and mumbled, "Not fair…" Chikari stood there, thinking, "_Great…I've got a little punk brat for a sister…"_ And sighed.

-_a few minutes later…-_

"Come out of the dressing room!" Aki said, "I want to see how beautiful you look in those clothes!"

"Okaa-san! I refuse to come out!" Chikari said stubbornly. _"This isridiculous! I can't __believe I'm wearing something the same color as my HAIR. Okaa-san KNOWS my hair is pink…my gosh…HER hair is pink!" _

Aki sighed, "Chikari, PLEASE?" Sakura and Aki heard a sigh, and saw the door open, revealing an agonized looking Chikari in a strappy pink dress with matching floral toe thongs. "You look radiant!" Aki said, smiling with happiness. Chikari sighed, and took notice of staring customers. "Okaa-san…I look like a strawberry pocky stick!" Chikari stated glumly. "A very cute pocky stick!" Her mother stated gleefully. "Mom, how 'bout Chikari try this on?" Sakura said, with some clothes hanging from her arms. Aki didn't really notice the clothes, and said, "Sure." Sakura pushed her sister into the dressing room, and threw the clothes in her face. "What did I get myself into?" Chikari sighed, thinking of her words.

_Flashback_

_Chikari noticed how down her little sister was looking, and said, "Okaa-san, Otou-san,um... let's ALL go out for um...dinner?" The words were still foreign on her lips, but it was alright. Aki and Shshimaru thought about it, and Shishimaru said, "Okay, everybody get dressed. We'll take you out somewhere nice tonight."_

_Chikari shifted nervously, and asked, "Dressed...? Ano...Otou-san, I don't..have..cough anything...nice."_

"_Boy do I regret those words now!" _Chikari thought while overlooking the clothes her sis gave her. _"Oh, My gosh…" _

"Onee-san! Have you tried on the clothes yet?" Sakura said, as she mentally laughed evilly.

"Um…I don't think I should come out…" Chikari said, as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Nonsense! I bet whatever Sakura picked out for you is fine Chikari!" Aki called out comfortly, "Besides, it's getting late! The store is closing in a few minutes, so there isn't any time to try on something new. Also, I already bought it while you were in there, so you must come out!" "No way!" Chikari thought, accidently out loud. "What did you say?" Sakura said, smiling. "Um…I meant…sugoi!" Chikari lied. (Sugoi is Japanese for cool) "Chikari dear, I insist you come out when I count to three!" Their mother called out,

"Ichi…"

"_Here I come…"_

"Ni…"

"_If she weren't my sister…"_

"SAN!"

"Oh…dear…"

"Kukukukuku…."

"_Sakura will pay dearly for this…" _(not really)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! The author made some effort to make this a really long chapter! ) Sorry to Sakura lovers for making her sound like a spoiled brat, but her attitude will change later during the story, thanks for reading!

She loves you!

Miss Cherry Blossom


	7. Awkward Encounters

A/N: um…hi guys…how long's it been? Oh wow. Two months…well…sorry, I've been busy and I couldn't think of how the chapter should go. But that's over now, and here's your chapter! I might discontinue the story on account of…I just don't like it anymore.

P.S.

I'm going to drop the suffixes and the Japanese because it's just easier to type that way. )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er…Sakura you made an…_interesting_ choice of style for Chikari," Aki stammered. What everyone knew she meant was, "Chikari, you're clothes are butt ugly!" But nonetheless, Chikari searched far and wide for her darling little sister.

"I guess, this is her taste in fashion?" Chikari told herself, trying to save Sakura from getting killed by her own sister. But Sakura just sighed. "Mom, it's the new style. Ever heard of vintage?" "Vintage?" Aki said in disbelief, thinking, "These clothes are things Sakura's GRANDMA wears!"

Chikari pretty much was wearing a below the knee red plaid skirt with a white, chunky crochet "old lady" poncho and her own pink tank top underneath. "Uh…Mom? I think…we should go home! Yeah, and so…you and my _adorable_ little sister can also get ready." Chikari said the whole sentence through clenched teeth.

Still amazed from the fact that Chikari was still WEARING the hideous clothes, just said, "Yeah…we'll…go home."

Sadly, they had to go the way they came. Walking. Chikari, to avoid embarassment, took out her braids and ran her fingers through her hair. "So I can hide behind it," She thought to herself. This time, when they walked down the street, Chikari still got that good amount of stares she received the first time.

"This…is humiliating." Chikari thought miserably, but then an idea clicked. "When they're changing, I'll just get some scissors and snip snip here, snip snip there, and voila! Perfect!" Smiling, she walked with much more confidence.

Right when she was gaining her confidence, the Haruno ladies just happened to pass by a certain raven haired boy. Sakura spotted him quickly and called, "Sasuke-kun!" He looked up, and muttered, "Just my luck." but then, he spotted Chikari, and said with more enthusiasm, "Hn, just my luck."

He decided to walk over, but then saw what Chikari was wearing, and slowed down. He checked her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. "Sasuke-kun! My family and I were going to go get something to eat! Don't you want to come with us?" Sakura said, trying to be as flirty as possible. Chikari suddenly scolded, "Sakura! How could you invite him without even asking Mom and Dad first?" Sakura scowled, then asked in a rude tone, "Mom. Can Sasuke-kun come with us?"

Aki usually complied with whatever Sakura asked for, so she said, "Sure. The more the merrier, right?" Sasuke just said, "With…you?" but he remembered Chikari was going, even if she did look weird. "Fine. What time?" Ecstatic, Sakura told him, and all he did was face Chikari and say, "See you there." Sakura thought he faced her, and winked at him. "You too." He shuddered, and walked away to get ready.

Chikari felt really sorry for Sakura. It was obvious to her that Sasuke had zero feelings for the 12 year old. But she didn't want to tell her, or at least, not yet. She still didn't know, that Sasuke wanted her for himself. Not wanting to feel alone, she told herself, "The next guy I see, I'm inviting!" Coincidentally, the next person our dear Chikari spotted was…

"Naruto, Kakashi!"

The blond quickly turned his head. Flashing his fox smile, Naruto said, "Oi, Chikari! How are you?" The silver haired man on the other hand, put up a hand and said, "Yo." "Fine, fine! Thanks, and you?" Chikari quickly whispered to Aki, "Mom, if Sakura's inviting Sasuke, it's only fair we invite Naruto and Kakashi." Aki also said yes, and in an instant Naruto was floating on air while Sakura pouted at her misfortune.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter (If I write it) : Dinner Disaster!


End file.
